


make-up

by ffreckles



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: ? kinda nr, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, theyre just v sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles
Summary: little blabble abt domestic cody/kelsey
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	make-up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by kelseys boyfriend makeover video <3

relationships are hard, that much cody already knew. he knew that it was normal to fight, but of course that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. 

when you really love someone all of that doesn’t seem to matter. even when you’re yelling at each other at the top of your lungs, you love them with every fiber of your being. you want the best for them no matter what. that’s how you know it’s real. 

they‘re in the bathroom, cody sitting on the toilet lid as kelsey stands in front of him, furiously rubbing at different parts of his face in an attempt to remove the makeup she’d slathered on him earlier. 

“cody, hold still, i gotta get the eyeliner off.”

“sorry, my nose itches.”

she grabs his chin to hold his face still, rubbing his nose with a makeup wipe, “better?”

“that just made it worse.”

“babe-“

“sorry, sorry,” he lifts his hand from where it rests in his lap and rubs his nose as kelsey smiles and rolls her eyes. 

“okay, now close your eyes.”

she tightens her grip on his chin, knowing that if there was any time he would start getting squirmy and whiny it would be now. 

“ow, owww...”

“cody, calm down.”

“why are you pushing so hard?”

“cody, oh my god-“

“it hurts!”

“you’re so dramatic.”

she continues, much to cody’s dismay, until all of the eyeliner is removed, him getting more and more impatient by the second. 

“are you done yet?”

with one last swipe across his eye, she steps back and tosses the dirty makeup wipe in the trash, “yes, and look at that, you survived.”

he narrows his eyes, she laughs. 

“wait, i still see stuff on your cheeks, hold on.”

cody groans as kelsey pulls another makeup wipe out of its package, gently placing her finger under his chin and lifting his head up. 

she’s focused, really focused, and he can’t keep his eyes off of her. she furrows her eyebrows a bit and bites her lip, grabbing cody by the cheeks as her bright blue eyes dart across his face. and in that moment cody wants to kiss her, to hold her and make sure she never gets away. 

“i love you.”

she gently smiles in response, pausing for a moment, “i love you too.”

“i’m sorry about earlier.”

she pushes his hair back and sighs, “i’m sorry too.” she takes a deep breath and leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“i love you a lot.”

“everything’s okay cody, i love you too.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

cody sighs with relief, feeling a small smile creep onto his lips as he puckers them a bit, looking at kelsey with puppy dog eyes. 

“baby, i’d love to, but we gotta get that lipstick off of you.”

she turns to the bathroom counter and pulls another makeup wipe out of the package, giggling as he pouts and crosses his arms. 

“no fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed lov u <33
> 
> twitter: DLSCORDBABE


End file.
